The Book of Lies
by BeautifullyTragicEmison
Summary: One shot - possibly more. New take on old ideas. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guise!**

 **So I had this crazy new one shot idea about things we never saw on the show. The kissing rock kiss. I hope you guise enjoy it.**

 **I hope I didn't ruin it.**

* * *

She supposed it was the way Emily's eyes flashed when she said something hurtful. Or, it could be the way Emily's arms always seemed to complete her when they wrapped around her waist. Or, maybe it was how Emily unconsciously pulled her to her when they were beside each other. Or, it could be the way Emily shivered when Alison kissed her neck. Or, it possibly was how Emily's hands were never warm. Or, it even could be the fact that Emily's eyes never left her.

Whatever it was, it never had made her feel like this. So alone, so confused, so vulnerable. Alison didn't have a clue how she let herself get into this position. She didn't understand how she would allow herself to become this vulnerable that all she could do push her away.

Alison never understood women who easily allowed themselves to be manipulated by their love for someone else until Alison met Emily. Alison met Emily and everything in her world changed.

It was no longer yearning for people for people's attention, or even messing with people's heads that could easily make her day. It was Emily. The brunette with absolutely no figure. The brunette with no confidence. The brunette who allowed anyone to hurt her or manipulate her. Something about the brunette who could so easily have anything in the world if only she tried. Something about that girl had Alison so willing to lose her status.

If only, she would've had a chance. If only, she could've convinced Emily that she was everything to her. If only, she would've said what she should have said. If only, she still had a chance.

But now, everything is ruined. Now, everything is tattered.

Because of wrong timing. Because of mistaken actions. Because of the easily manipulated Alison. Because of the girl never learned to fight for what she really wanted.

Emily had finally stood up to take what she deserved. Emily had finally decided that Alison was it for her. Emily had finally gotten the courage to be herself. And, Alison was forced to make her feel small about it.

Emily had kissed her neck in the locker room and all Alison wanted to do was relax into it. To allow Emily to do anything and everything she wanted right then and there. But, Alison was weak. Alison was hollow. Alison was a manipulative bitch who had just received her first taste of payback.

And, now Alison had no clue how to fix it.

Alison stood outside Emily's door wanting with everything inside her to find the courage to tell Emily everything. To tell Emily that she loved her. To tell Emily that she was wrong. To tell Emily that it was okay to be herself.

But, there she found herself walking away because of some silly game. CeCe had convinced her that if she got with Emily then she would lose their contest. So Alison forced herself to take a step off the porch and walk down the road to her house.

Alison did it, even though every bone in her body wanted nothing more than to break down the door. Nothing more than to climb up that tree she had climbed a hundred times and knock on Emily's door and kiss the ever-lovin' daylights out of that brunette beauty. But, she walked away.

She didn't get very far, however, before realizing that by doing so she was giving up her friendship because of some silly game. She stopped somewhere down the street before realizing that no matter what she did, she had probably lost the love of her life because of how stupid she is.

With that, Alison found her feet taking her somewhere that was not her house. She found herself surrounded by woods that never seemed to end. But as lost as Alison felt and seemed, her feet carried her on. As if, they had their own mind, they moved through the woods with purpose.

Eventually, she found herself in the middle of a clearing with a rock in the middle of it. The clearing was full of dirt with hints of grass. The rock seemed to be lonely in the middle of nowhere. She wondered to the rock when she heard sniffling.

Alison froze. It couldn't be, and yet, when the source of the sniffling turned around, Alison found herself face to face with the source of her unreasonable sadness and guilt. This face was adorned with tears and glowed from the moonlight. She seemed so sad and hurt, but somehow Alison still couldn't deny that Emily was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Alison's hands instantly went to the girl's face. She cupped her face between her palms and pressed close to her. Emily sighed contently as she looked as the blonde beauty whose words so easily destroyed her life.

Alison didn't want to do it. She didn't want to be the type of girl to so easily give in to it. But, here she was, looking into Emily's soulful eyes and finding herself mesmerized. Alison couldn't remember why she had said no in the locker room them fateful four hours ago. She couldn't remember how she decided it was okay to leave her.

Alison couldn't remember.

And yet, staring into those eyes it only reinforced her statement a few hours ago. She couldn't do this. She was straight. She was as straight as a ruler. She couldn't be anything more.

But, Emily made her want to question everything about herself. She made her want to decide that it was okay to not be her.

It was at this moment in her realizations that Emily pulled away. It was the first time Emily pulled away from her, and Alison couldn't deny that it hurt. She reached out for Emily and Emily shook her head.

Emily spoke, "Alison… you've got to stop this. You can't just… It's not fair. On you and especially me."

Alison nodded in agreement, "I know… I know, Emily, don't you think I know? But you can't just look at me with so much sadness and not expect me to do anything."

Emily shook her head again, "No, that is exactly what I expect you to do. What gives you the right to track me down? To find me and comfort me? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU PUT ME IN THIS STATE."

Alison felt her heart clench, "Emily… you're my best-friend…. You cannot honestly expect that little of me…"

Emily turned away and muttered, "After today… I don't even know what I do expect from you anymore."

Alison wanted nothing more than to turn away… To go back to her life yesterday when her and Emily were absolutely nothing more than friends that hinted at something more. She wanted nothing more than to be able to fix everything that she had messed up today.

Alison decided to take a chance – right then and there. She decided to make up her mind on how she was going to treat Emily. She was going to treat her as a friend, because that would allow her to decide how she actually felt.

But that decision was questioned when Emily turned back around and her eyes were full of tears. Alison found herself moving forward, hugging the brunette with everything she had in herself. She found herself burying her face into the brunette's warm neck. She found herself being absolutely still.

Emily stood there shell-shocked. She hadn't moved since Alison had touched her. She wanted so desperately to move away, to beg for something more, but her mouth wouldn't move. So, she stood there with Alison's arms wrapped around her waist and Alison's face pressed against her neck.

Alison had the girl of her dreams wrapped inside of her arms, and all she could do in that moment was cry. Alison broke down into Emily's arms because of how wrong she was. Because of how wrong it was to give up on everything she ever had. Because she knew Emily had just destroyed every single bit of innocent friendship with one move.

And here, Alison was deciding that she couldn't be anything more than friends with the girl and yet, she still wanted more than nearly anything to be more.

So, Alison – as if by her own accord – leaned into Emily's shell-shocked state and briefly glanced at the girl's lips before locking into her eyes. Emily's breath had caught in her throat, and Alison had her earlier urges return. She wanted to lean forward. To finally press her lips against the other girls.

But, she pulled back.

Or at least she had thought she did. But here, Emily was surprising her for the second time in a day.

Emily pulled Alison closer. She easily slid her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her.

It was their first kiss and it was supposed to be messy and clash because who gets it right on the first time. But, Emily's and Alison's lips melded together in an easy and almost perfect way.

Their breaths were so easily snatched from each other's. Each was struggling with their own demons as their lips followed each other's. Alison couldn't understand how she had thought she could just be friends with this girl. Emily couldn't understand why she was doing it.

And yet, for what seemed like hours, both girls stood in the clearing with the rock in the center with moonlight adorning everything as they kissed.

 **Lemme know if you want to continue it. I'll surely be glad to.**

 **Please review - every little idea or review helps.**

 **Thanks for reading. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM THE WORST WRITER OF ALL HISTORY. I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE. I HOPE THIS SORT OF EXTRA LONG CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I HAVE HAD GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY TESTS AND TRIPS IN THIS MONTH. I HAVE BARELY HAD TIME TO BREATHE. I AM SO SORRY.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Ah… God, Em… We can't… We can't keep doing this…" Alison gasped out.

Emily just smirked as she continued to trail kisses down Alison's throat. Emily's hands were buried just underneath Alison's shirt, and Alison had been silently pleading for them to continue their trail upwards. Alison's body was pressed as closed as it could get to Emily's in the tiny janitor's closet.

Emily had sent Alison a message to meet her near the girls' bathroom on the east wing, but as soon as Alison had walked by, Emily snatched Alison inside of the closet with Emily. Alison had thought after that night in the woods that the feelings between them would've faded because Emily had gotten her to kiss her. But, god, had she been mistaken.

Emily had only revved up the contact between the two, and she had been silently pleading for more with Alison. Alison wasn't going to give up that easily to Emily, however.

Alison tugged on Emily's hair to try and pull her away, because if Emily continued this, they would end up in a predicament that Alison wasn't willing to be in quite yet.

So, Alison finally put some space between her and Emily. "We cannot keep doing this, Emily," Alison gasped between breaths, "This sneaking around. ESPECIALLY AT SCHOOL!"

Emily just laughed and smirked. Alison had been caught off guard at how quickly Emily's shy personality had changed in front of her ever since their kiss in that open field with the rock in it. Emily was no longer the quiet and submissive one. Ever since she found out Alison had liked her too, she was doing everything in her power to make Alison remember why she kept doing this.

Alison really had seriously thought it was going to be only one kiss, but the next day when they met up, things had escalated just as quickly. Now, they could hardly see each other without falling into a heated scene.

Alison huffed out, "Seriously, you're going to laugh. You've got to be kidding me." Alison glared at her for a minute, but all Emily did was smile her ridiculously adorable smile. Alison huffed again and turned around like she was going to leave her.

But Emily's strangely confident voice said, "Go on a date with me."

Alison whipped around like she had just mistakenly heard it. She stuttered, "Wh-what?"

Emily smiled her ridiculously adorable smile again and replied, "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, go on a date with me Friday night."

Alison snidely replied, "Are you sure you don't already have plans with Ben? Y'know your boyfriend…?"

Emily just offhandedly replied, "If I do, I'll cancel. It's more important to spend time with the person you like instead of the person you don't, anyways."

Alison muttered under her breath, "Yeah, because that explains why you're still with him."

Being in the small Janitor closet, Emily heard every word. She silently moved forward and cupped her cheek and whispered, "Alison… love… you know why I can't."

Alison shook her head to get rid of any bad thoughts and cheekily replied, "Well if you want me to put out Friday night, you're going to have to."

Emily just groaned, "Is that why we've been waiting so loooooooong?"

Alison giggled slightly, "That and the fact that you haven't taken me on a first date."

Emily looked exasperated, "Baby, you're telling me that all I had to do was TWO tiny little things, and you would put out."

Alison giggled some more, "Sooooomething like that."

Emily kissed Alison on her cheek and replied, "Well expect me to be single come Friday then."

Alison smiled and her dimples shined through and Emily randomly blurted out, "God, you're beautiful when you smile."

Alison blushed, "You can't be telling me these things. I have to get back to class, but with you looking at me like that… and saying these wonderful things makes me not want to go back."

Emily brushed her lips against Alison's and replied, "Then don't."

Alison pressed more forcefully into Emily and soon it was a perfect clash of lips, teeth, and tongue. Their hands were itching to touch places that would lead to a more difficult situation, but they remained in neutral zones as Emily and Alison kissed.

They couldn't remember how late they stayed in there, kissing, because soon the bell rang and interrupted any sort of make out session. They broke apart with their foreheads still leaned against each other's as they both tried to catch their breath.

* * *

Emily twitched nervously as she saw Ben leaned against her locker. She knew she had been avoiding him since the kiss with Alison in the clearing, but god, could anyone blame her? She had cheated on her boyfriend of eight months with the girl she has liked ever since she laid eyes on her.

She was a terrible person, and she was about to become worse. Seeing as she was about to break up with her boyfriend who was going to think he did something wrong, when in all reality it was all her. It was the clichéd form of "It's not you, it's me."

So, she quietly walked up to him and in a hushed voice asked, "Do you mind if after school we talk? It's kind of important."

Ben's nonchalant atmosphere didn't change as he nodded and kissed her on the cheek. One of his friends walked by so he said his goodbye rather quickly and followed them.

* * *

That afternoon came rather too quickly for Emily who was anxiously dreading her break up with Ben. She was slowly getting dressed after swim practice as Ben walked in and sat down on the bench. She knew he was waiting on her, because he did that every time he had to wait on her.

When she was done, she went out and sat beside him on the bench and quietly spoke, "So… Ben… We need to talk…"

Ben replied in a bland voice, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

Emily nodded slowly as she said, "Listen… it's been coming for a while… I just haven't felt that spark in a while that I used to feel around you… I'm sorry…"

Ben shook his head as his venomously said, "You've got to be kidding me. That 'spark you used to feel around me.' Why are you lying to me? You never, not once, felt any semblance of attraction towards me. You just used me. But, it's okay. Hot college ladies looooove to hook up with 'heartbroken' teenagers who girlfriends won't love them back. So, it's completely fine, I used you too."

Emily felt tears gather in her eyes as she slowly replied, "So, while I texted you all them Friday and Saturday nights, you were out cheating on me?!"

Ben looked at her pityingly, "Please, don't even try and play the victim here. You're the one who dated a boy for eight months who you never even liked. I had to keep my act up somehow."

Emily shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me."

She got up to go, but Ben's hand clamped down around her wrist as she stood up, "Okay, listen little shy Emily, if you want to play the victim that's cool, but just know, I dumped you. I was just waiting for you to get the message. If you want to act like you ever had feelings for me, then I dumped you. And that's what you're going to tell people. You hear me? Ben Coogan does not get dumped, so I dumped you. Okay?"

Emily just nodded as she winced as Ben's fingers gripped her wrist rather tightly. Ben flashed a smile as she agreed. He released her wrist as he left without another word said.

Emily quietly ran to her Honda as she got in the vehicle and buckled crying.

* * *

Alison heard her door open and a few light mumbles before hearing a few footsteps headed up the stairs and near her door. She barely had time to close her journal and hide it under her bed before her door opened and in come Emily.

Emily was visibly distraught and was clutching her wrist a little too much for Alison's liking. She reached out for Emily's fingers and dragged the girl onto the bed. Emily kicked off her shoes before climbing to rest on the pillows as Alison sat cross-legged staring at the beautiful brunette.

Emily, after what felt like a century, mumbled out, "I broke up with Ben today…"

Alison instantly felt guilty as she looked down at the girl's obviously upset face. Emily reached for Alison's fingers and intertwined them as she said, "Or he broke up with me… At least that's what he said I had to tell everybody… But, I couldn't lie to you…"

Alison brought their conjoined fingers up to her mouth and gently kissed Emily's hand as Emily continued to talk, "He told me when I broke up with him…. He told me that he had been cheating on me…"

Alison's eyes instantly darkened with anger, because how dare that boy mistreat her beautiful mermaid. She was going to kill him.

Emily instantly noticed Alison's eyes darken to swirl with anger flecks, and Emily softly smiled at Alison's protective side. Emily pulled on Alison's arms to get her to lay down with her. Alison grumpily did as she was told as Emily cuddled into her. Emily softly continued her story, "Before I left… He told me I had to tell everyone that he broke up with me… He said… He said, 'Ben Coogan doesn't get broken up with.' I wouldn't of went with it, but he gotten ahold of my wrist and…."

Alison eyes instantly flickered to the wrist Emily was being gentle with as she saw the reddish colored flesh. She muttered very angrily, "I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to kill him. How dare he even… What the fuck? Who does that to someone they are supposed to like? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM."

Alison had gotten out of the bed to put on her shoes to go to his house and kill him, but Emily instantly was putting her arms around her waist and hugging her. Alison couldn't bear to let the beautiful woman go, so she allowed herself to be pulled back onto the bed and cuddled onto of Emily. Alison's head resting on Emily's surprisingly comfortable collar bone.

Emily kissed Alison's forehead as she sat there silently fuming. After a few minutes, Alison remarked kind of laughing, "How did we end up here? You coming to my house upset, but in the end you consoling me?"

Emily laughed along with Alison as she replied, "Well, I mean it can be the opposite way…" With that, Emily hooked her leg on the outside of her bed and pushed so she was on top of Alison. Emily buried herself into Alison's warm neck as Alison quietly played with her hair.

They stayed like that until it was time for Emily to go home. Alison, however, was very anxious about Emily going home, because she didn't know if Emily's bad breakup would ruin their date Friday – two days away.

Emily had seemed to sense that, so as she was leaving the DiLaurentis household told Alison, "You will need to wear some comfortable clothes on our date. Don't go all fancy and wear a dress and heels because you will be highly disappointed. Pants and closed toed shoes will be the best attire. I will pick you up at six. I think your mom told me you were going to have an empty house this weekend when she answered the door, so will I be staying here?"

Alison just nodded as she slowly replied, "Yes, you will be staying here. Nobody will be home until late Monday night, so you can tell your mom that you will just go to school Monday with me."

Emily nodded in agreement as she kissed Alison's cheek in a farewell kiss as Alison pouted watching her mermaid climb into her Honda and leave her for the night.

* * *

Finally, the last bell on Friday rang and the collective sighs of relief rang out among the kids as they gathered their things to load buses or cars. Alison anxiously treaded out the school as she tapped into her phone frantically trying to call Cece.

Cece answered on the third ring and Alison breathed out, "OHMYGOD. YOU NEED TO COME OVER LIKE NOW. IT'S CRISIS MODE THIRTY-FUCKING-FIVE. I NEED THE MOST MAJOREST OF HELP. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. PLEASE, GET TO MY HOUSE NOW."

Cece just tsked and replied, "You better be happy I love you," and hung up.

Emily slowly was walking behind Alison as she heard Alison frantically calling someone. She came step-to-step with her and said, "Crisis mode thirty-fucking-five. That's a high level."

Alison looked at her sideways and replied, "Okay, well if you had this date with a person you really liked in like two and a half hours, which is so not enough time to get ready, you would be freaking out, too."

Emily laughed and replied, "I hardly doubt that. But, who is this mysterious date? Should I be jealous?" Emily waggled her eyebrow dorkily and Alison playfully pushed her away.

"I will see you in two and a half hours. Please, for the first time in your life, Emily Fields do not be early to this date," Alison exasperatedly said.

Emily just nodded and went to her car.

Alison breathed out a sigh of relief as she traveled the few blocks from the school to her house. When she got there, Cece was impatiently walking outside. Cece called out to her, "YOU TELL ME IT'S AND I QUOTE, 'CRISIS MODE THIRTY-FUCKING-FIVE,' AND YOU TAKE A YEAR AND A HALF TO GET TO YOU FUCKING HOUSE. ARE YOU INSANE? YOU BETTER BE HAPPY I DIDN'T LEAVE YOUR ASS."

Alison just anxiously replied, "I have a date, Cece. A real life actual date with a real life actual person I really actually like, and I need so much help getting ready for it, that it's not even funny."

Cece burst out laughing as she said, "It was crisis mode thirty-fucking-five because you're nervous because of a date. Wooooow. I thought crisis mode thirty-fucking-five would have been you needed help hiding a body. I even brought a shovel just in case."

Alison snidely replied, "No, hiding a body is crisis mode thirty-fucking-six. Were you even listening when we went over the code?"

Cece laughed some more and commented, "Guess not… So what's this date attire you need my you-best-be-feeling-Lucky-I-love-your-annoying-blonde-ass-help with."

* * *

When six hit, Alison was finishing the last touches of her make up, but Emily was already knocking on the door. Cece smirked from her place on the bed and remarked, "Man, that girl sure is punctual."

Alison glanced at her over her shoulder and replied, "What else do you think would have made it crisis mode thirty-fucking-five?"

Cece commented, "I really thought it was the outfit situation considering how many damn things you tried on." She pointedly looked at the pile of clothes in the corner while Alison blushed.

"Well about that… I'll clean up when I get back. Thanks, Cece for coming over and helping. I'll let you know how it goes," Alison stated embarrassingly.

Cece looked offended and replied, "BITCH. YOU HONESTLY THINK I SAT HERE FOR TWO AND HALF YEARS WATCHING YOU TRY ON A BILLON FUCKING DRESSES FOR YOU TO JUST FUCKING 'CALL ME AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT GOES.' DID THAT DAMN GIRL MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR GODDAMN MIND? PLEASE, I WILL BE HERE WHEN YOUR BITCH ASS GETS HOME."

Alison momentarily freaked out, "Uh… she's staying the entire weekend, Ce…"

Cece eyebrows rose as she calmly stated, "Oh, so your mermaid is finally putting out. Then I guess I will be seeing you Monday right the fuck after school to figure out if your mermaid was as good as a fucking lay as she goddamn looks."

Alison smirked, "Actually, I'm the one who is finally putting out."

Cece whistled at this, "Hell yeah, power to you. I don't know why it took you this goddamn long, however. Have you seen that girl?"

Alison just smiled and shook her head as the door knocked again. Alison panicked as she left the room with Cece calling out bye from behind her.

Alison answered the door breathlessly as she saw Emily looked seriously nervous. She was anxiously biting her nails and running her other hand through her hair. Alison flashed a smile and anxiously said, "I'm so, so sorry. My other best friend is upstairs and was helping me getting ready."

Emily looks behind Alison and comments, "Cece? Where is she at?"

Alison looks upstairs and replies, "Uhm… she's cleaning up…"

Emily quirked an eyebrow and said, "What did you need to clean up?"

Alison blushed a furious shade of red, "Uh… I couldn't pick an outfit…"

Emily muttered with a laugh, "Yeah… neither could I."

Alison smiled and reached for Emily's hand. Emily lead the way to the car and pulled open the door for Alison. Alison blushed again and thought that she was probably going to be doing that a lot this afternoon.

Emily was pulling out the driveway when Alison asked, "So, Em, what's this date that you have planned?"

Emily smirked as she answered, "Well… I figured we'd stop by the nearest animal slaughter house, and then probably eat some raw meat. We may even stop by the butcher shop to see if they need any help disposing of the scraps…"

Alison gave Emily a look that said, 'Can you please, for once in your life, be serious?'

Emily laughed when she saw Alison's not-so-amused face, "Sorry, baby, I couldn't resist. The actual plan for tonight's events is a surprise."

Alison groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Emily gave a sideways glance and replied, "You wish I was kidding. But no, seriously, it's a surprise… But, really only because I don't know how much you're going to like it."

Alison softly answered, "I'd enjoy anything as long as it's with you."

"Even the slaughter house visit?" Emily snidely commented.

"Especially."

* * *

When they finally pulled into the park's pool's parking lot, Alison let out the largest groan imaginable, "You mean to tell me that the big surprise for tonight's events is the trip to the pool you swim at every summer."

Emily blushed as she answered, "There's more to it than that… I figured… If it's a date, if it's my date with you, I needed to show you the things you love. This way when it's your date with me, if you decide to ask me out on a second date, you could show me the things you love."

Alison softly replied in her head that she was already looking at her; however, Alison leaned in and kissed her cheek and actually replied, "Sounds like a perfect plan… So, tell me the things you love about this place so much that for our first date you decided it would be the perfect place."

Emily pulled Alison by the hand and made her sit on the benches outside the fenced pool while she calmly stared at the water. Emily softly spoke, "You ever fell in love… No, wait… That's not where I'm going with this… Oh, god… I'm screwing this up…" Emily blushed as she took a second to gather her thoughts before restarting, "Okay, I was probably five the first time I ever came to this pool to swim it competitively, but I probably actually started swimming around age 3 at the blue hole fifteen or twenty minutes from my old house… Ever since, I could remember the only place I've ever felt truly content, truly happy, truly and completely at home was here at the pool. Being in the water with the water drowning every single thought out of my head beside the ones that constantly propel me forward is the only thing that ever allowed me to feel even the tiniest bit okay." Emily paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Being in that water could heal any bit of problems I was having… With my dad always gone for work and my mom working herself to help propel her along in her career… The water would take away the things that would emotionally destroyed me if given the chance. Only the water could do that. Or at least, that was until I met you…"

Emily sighed contently as Alison leaned her head onto Emily's shoulder and continued, "When I met you, it was like that storybook plotline. Every single thing colliding into one and suddenly when I was around you, my problems didn't seem so much like problems. Suddenly, every single thing I had thought was wrong was really just leading me to you… And, somehow realizing this made everything okay… You were probably the cruelest person I knew; you probably still are. But, being beside you could numb my thoughts and feelings more than any pool ever could… So, I guess why I'm taking you to the pool today is to introduce you guys. My old cure to my new cure. The only two things that I ever loved."

Alison felt overwhelmed with emotions after Emily's confession so she pulled her into a kiss. Their lips were softly caressing each other's in a statement of love instead of the usual lust. This kiss spoke into Alison's soul as felt everything in her combine until she suddenly had to tell her. It was like if she didn't tell her the world would catch on fire, so Alison, when they pulled apart, blurted out, "I love you."

* * *

 **Guise, so I have based Emily's idea of a first date off mine... I have been trying to come up with an idea for me and my somewhat sort of girlfriend's first date and I was thinking of taking her to the pool I have competitively swam in since I was five to do what Emily did to Alison there... There's more to the date than just the pool, as you will see next chapter, but I need your guise opinion if I'm doing this whole 'first date' thing right?**

 **Please review with your thoughts on the date thing and the chapter itself.**

 **Thanks for reading..xx**


End file.
